wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Wartortle-rules-the-world2 Wiki
Updating the site over the next few months so if your interested in joining our site here you can help the Community but... there are a few rules and if you can't follow theme I have the power to Block your Account so if you don't want your your Account to be Blocked which I don't want to do. if do vandalism to one of the pages once I can an revert vandalism and bad-faith edits with one click but your Account won't get Blocked if you do it once but if you refuse and keep doing it again your Account get Blocked. you also have 3 warnings then your Account gets Blocked You can view and copy the source of this page: This guide adresses all issues and questions that a user may have during their time here on or any other wikia. If there are any questions not adressed here, please ask one of our staff member, and they are happy to reply. Mainspace My edit got reverted A contributors edit will be reverted when a user or staff member dicovers that the edit you've left is not informative enough to be used on this wiki. If you find your edit justified, then you can always as the respective editor or staff member in a formal way, why they have reverted your edit. It can also be that your edit can be compared to vandalism or anything else against the wiki policy. My article got deleted Over the years since this wiki was founded, many contributors has proven themselves just to become a contributor at this wiki to create and not to develop. As that this wiki contain extremely stub articles, as well unfinished projects created from contributors that has no intention of developing the article further. They only create articles with minimum of texts, or only an image, a single line, no categorization, as well only an infobox. Those articles will be deleted from this wiki without hesitation. Headers do not count in that process. It can also be because the article is poorly written or that an article already exist on this wiki. If you are confused why your article has been deleted, you can always ask a staff member who deleted it for an answer, however, do that civil as the respond will be neglected. Code of Conduct No attention When a contributor asks for a question if its serious or normal, and the staff responds to it with its reasoning according to the policy, but does not pay attention to it and requesting the same question anyway, at the forums or at the message wall, then you will receive a warning. Questions such as galleries on articles, and as well re-formatting the articles are common questions that receives equal answers. If the user doesn't pay attention to the seriousness this wiki is trying to follow, then they are not welcome on this wiki, meaning they do not care of the wiki's set-up it is trying to follow. Spamming As spamming means messaging one repeatedly, at this wiki it means annoying one with the same question, especially when it is already answered. If that happens the user will be banned from this wiki. Rebelling If a contributor is rebellious to another user about something and is trying to stur other contributors and even disturbing the wikia staff, they will be banned permanently. Do not disturb the peace of the wiki. The is not an anime and manga focused wiki, and doesn't need fanboys that are rebelling against the aesthetic set-up of this wiki. Anti-flattering Unfortunately, flattering a staff is prohibited and especially when you feel offended by it. Everyone makes great contributions and great work, and only praising the staff above your fellow contributors is trying to flatter a staff member. We are a wiki that pursue's equallity rather than giving the staff most of the praise. Advertising Advertising on this wiki is extremely prohibited. If a contributor is showing such a behavior, they will be blocked permanently. They can add their twitter account, instagram account and any other kind of non-advertising known websites on their account. Anyone whom they believe has joined the wiki solely for the purpose of advertising, will be blocked from the wiki, even if you put adds in article content or edit summaries. Politeness Due to the franchise attracting a younger audience, this wiki shoes attraction of those young audience. It happens that contributors are not following the policy, not listening to the administrators, doing whatever they want, complaining about the most simplest things, and even showing that into the articles. As contributor, it is prohibited to show a extremely childish behavior that mutilates and unorganizing the aesthetics of this wiki. Protection is a function that only the staff of can do. This means to lock articles, templates, categories and images. Reasons why the articles are getting locked are due to various reasons. General information * For creating new articles, it must be more than 1,000 words. Any article created under that word count will be deleted. ** The reason to that is because contributors are only creating articles and never regularly updates them for months-to-years long. This causes more work for dedicated contributors that are editing the articles with full information and can cause massive frustration for players that are playing the games seeking for information while there isn't any. * Every article created on this wiki should start with an opening line. The introduction in the opening line are the titles of the article, which should be written in bold. ** Every article starts with their respective templates. If there is no template for the media franchise, do not create one yourself, but ask an administrator to create an original one. category:Policy Category:Browse Category:Template:Color